


Caught

by Gluten_Full



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Interruption, Making Out, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: They had been working on Chris’s history homework, but that didn’t last more than five minutes. This was the first time she had kissed a person like this, kissed him like this, and she liked it.“Oh what the hell?” A voice said from behind them.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Caught

They had been working on Chris’s history homework, but that didn’t last more than five minutes. They didn’t often get alone time in a cabin, not with Clarisse’s brothers constantly hanging around or the incessant noise of the Hermes cabin. But during the school year, Clarisse scheduled her class time around her brothers’ training schedule, allowing her some much needed peace and quiet. 

Chris disrupted that peace when he cut off her explanation of the Louisiana Purchase by kissing her. But if she’d minded, she would have stopped him when they kicked the books off the bed, or when he pulled her on top of him, or when his hands moved below her waist, or when hers moved under his shirt. But she didn’t. This was the first time she had kissed a person like this, _kissed him_ like this, and she liked it. 

Her body felt like it was on fire. She’d never felt like this before, like all she wanted was to be impossibly close to a person. They weren’t ready for that yet, and even if they were, it wouldn’t happen when her brothers could come in at any minute. It didn’t stop her from wanting it, though. She pressed their bodies closer together and felt his grip on her upper thighs tighten, pushing her closer to him. She kissed him harder, running her hands over the bare skin of his torso that had been revealed when she pushed his tee shirt up for better access. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth, which got her to gasp and press down on him harder. 

“Oh what the hell?” A voice said from behind them. _Sherman._ She pulled away from Chris and exhaled all her disappointment, all of the heat leaving her body. 

She shifted off of Chris and sat up. He was alone, which was weird. He also looked about ready to kill Chris, which was less surprising but a lot more infuriating. He stood motionless in the doorway, glaring at both of them.

“Where’s everyone else?” She asked. 

Sherman made his way into the cabin, slamming the door behind him, which Clarisse thought was just dramatic. “Pretty sure Mark broke Ellis’s nose, so they’re in the intermarry now. I didn’t want to just stick around and beat up dummies, but, lucky me,” he glared at Chris, who seemed completely unaffected by Sherman’s stares, “there’s one waiting for me in in my cabin,” 

Sherman started towards Chris, who looked ready to jump up and defend himself, but Clarisse put an arm out. “You touch him, and I’ll break your arm,” She glared back at her brother, waiting for him to break first. He liked to pretend like he was tougher than her, but he had never beaten her in a fight or a stare down. He knew that if he moved any closer to Chris, he’d be sitting next to Ellis in the infirmary having bones set. 

“Fine,” he said, stepping back towards his own bed. “I just don’t like coming into my cabin and seeing my little sister making out with some guy,” 

Clarisse furrowed her brow, “Little sister?” She asked. “I’m four months older than you _and_ your cabin leader,” 

“Yeah, but you’re five inches shorter than me. Therefore, little sister,” He said, sitting on his bed, pulling out a whetstone to sharpen his spear tip. 

“I am not little. I’m five foot ten!” 

“Yeah, you’re five-ten, which makes you the shortest person in the Ares cabin by at least two inches,” 

“Alyssa is shorter than me,” Clarisse protested. 

Sherman laughed. “Yeah, but Alyssa spends her winters in Florida like an old person. So until she gets back you are the designated Hobbit of the Ares cabin,” 

“Fuck you, Sherman,” Clarisse said standing up. He stood up too, leaving his spear on the bed, meeting her in the middle of the room. 

“What are you gonna do about it, shrimpy?” He asked, deliberately antagonizing her. “Bite my ankles?” 

Clarisse’s anger hit its tipping point, and she quickly pulled her brother into a headlock, before slamming him down on the floor. The wrestled for a minute before Clarisse had him on his stomach, both arms pulled back in an uncomfortable position, and his nose bleeding from hitting the floor. 

“Guess those five inches didn’t really help, did they?” She asked. He couldn’t answer because his face was pressed against the floor by her knee. All he could do was slap the floor twice - a surrender - and hope she got off him. 

She did. She stood up and waited for him to pull himself up. “Looks like your nose is broken too,” she said, smiling at his pain. “Better go see Will about that. And tell the other guys to take their time too. Chris and I have a lot of studying to do,” She smiled at him, but Sherman looked past her to Chris. 

“I hate you,” he said. 

“I know,” Chris shrugged, “don’t care,” 

“Now get going. Our floors don’t need more blood on them,” Clarisse said, pushing him out the door and shutting it behind him. 


End file.
